Sonic Screech
by EmettANDPancakes
Summary: A trio of thieves that considered each other family. A wall that separated them from the outside world. Giant humanoid creatures that eat humans. Another family member lost. Another part of her soul gone. A choice to join the military. And a promise, to save humanity.
1. Child or Thief?

**YEAR 844: ONE YEAR BEFORE THE COLASSAL TITAN**

The crowd in Shiganshina Square was absolutely horrible today, vendors scurrying trying to sell their merchandise as citizens of the district hurried around. While many people would complain about the amount of people, some wouldn't. One of these few being Emett Mallorson, a child who saw this crowd as the perfect opportunity.

Passing by various vendors, she started to make way towards a bread stand. The merchant owning the stand raised an eyebrow at the hooded girl, wondering if this was a customer, or a thief. His question was soon answered when Emett grabbed at least three loaves of bread, and took off. The vendor was left sputtering; why would someone just TAKE the bread right in front of him? As soon as he collected himself, he took off running after the thief, hoping to get his hard work back. "SOMEONE STOP THAT GIRL!"

The nine-year-old smirked, though it was barely visible under the cloak. She continued running as few tried to actually stop her, some even went lengths to lunge at her. She came to an alley, turning down it, only to find a dead end. She turned around to the sound of chuckling, the merchant and a couple of others blocking the entrance. "Nowhere to run now, I hope you have fun rotting in the dungeons, you street rat."

Although others may accept their fate, Emett had other ideas. Securing the bread in her pouch pocket, she started to run towards the various men. This confused the merchant, as he thought that she was stupid, until she jumped on another man's shoulders, continuing to flip onto the roof. Once on top of the roof looking down, Emett gave a mock salute, then continued to sprint off.

The men down on the ground were furious that she had gotten away, and thus went on the rest of their days, fuming. While they were sulking, Emett was sprinting across the rooftops, adding a couple acrobatics here and there, just for fun. Eventually, she came to an old run-down building, laughter and talking could be heard inside. Emett took out the bread from her pocket, and burst inside. "HONEY, I'M HOME!"

More laughter echoed through the building from two boys rolling on the ground from her outburst. One of the two sat back up, wiping tears from his eyes, his dark brown hair being smoothed back down. "What took you so long Emett, we thought you had got caught, Danny thought you were dead." The boy pointed to the muscular blonde, smirking when Danny made a poker face at his comment.

"You were worrying to Paul, don't start that crap with me!" He yelled in mock anger, then pounced onto Paul, rolling around on the ground. Emett watched the fight in annoyance, sighing, she picked them both up off the ground, then proceeded to throw them across the floor. They groaned as they got up, rubbing their heads.

"Now, if you two dimwits would stop with the cat fights, I would be able to give you, THESE." Emett pulled out the two pieces of bread from her sack, waving them in front of her friends. Paul and Danny immediately perked up, drool making its way down their faces. She casually strolled over to them, waving it above their noses before tossing it to them, putting her own back into her rucksack. Brushing a strand of red hair out of her face, she watched them gorge down on the meal. Paul's face showed delight as he chewed the soft bread, Danny's face soon following. Emett sat down on the ground, enjoying the silence with her fellow brothers, not paying any mind to them. The silence was broken by a sigh of satisfaction, and a belch.

"That was the best meal I've had all month, I don't know how you do it, but I love your goods." Paul commented as he rubbed his stomach, Emett and Danny looked at Paul as if he was stupid.

"What?" Paul said, completely oblivious to his stupid question.

"Paul, sweet, sweet Paul. Two words, tactics and STEALING, do I need to spell it out for you?" Danny said as he grasped Paul's shoulder, Emett face palming at his stupidity. Soon, after various cat-fights and verbal-wars, she yawned. Getting up, Emett dusted herself off, stretching her joints and muscles as she rubbed her eyes. Looking outside the second-story window, she saw that it had become night.

"Well guys, I'm gonna' go to bed. You guys coming?"

Paul and Danny nodded as well, seeing as they were tired also. The trio walked over to a corner with dozens of blankets, and pillows, spread out on the ground. Emett laid down, her adopted brothers on either side of her.

"Goodnight guys, see you tomorrow." A simultaneous grunt was her answer, Emett giggled, then she proceeded to blow off the candle light.


	2. Random Raid!

**Chapter 2:**

The smell of meat woke up Emett, sitting up, she looked around to find the source. About eight feet over, was Danny, with a steak. Emett glanced down to see that Danny was in fact, not asleep beside her and Paul.

"I was wondering when you would get up, not gonna lie though, I thought it would be Paul that would wake up first." Danny said while splitting the meat, Emett just stared at him. Yes, Paul absolutely LOVED food, but he likes sleep all the same.

"I can understand where that comment would come from, but you know that if given the choice, Paul would choose sleep over at least ninety gold coins." She remarked back, Danny just chuckled though, because deep down, he knew she was right. Standing up, Emett strolled over to the makeshift wooden-plank table. She then got out her bread she had saved up yesterday, splitting it into even pieces. Danny raised an eyebrow at that, but shrugged it off, walking over to their "Sleep corner" which was, again, a bunch of blankets and pillows piled together.

When Danny arrived at the brunette, he held a piece of chicken over the sleeping boy. Almost instantly, Paul snapped open his eyes and leapt at the steak. Deciding to have some fun, Danny dodged the hungry child and looked at Emett.

"Heads up!" He yelled, throwing the meat at Emett. Not even looking she caught it, then grinned, this was going to be fun. As Paul rushed over to Emett, she looked back to the blonde, giving a silent command. Just as Paul was going to reach her, she threw the meat back. Then tackled said hungry-boy. Paul struggled to get up, but knew it was useless, Emett was stronger than him, for he had been in this same situation before.

"Does the pig yield?" Emett asked in a British accent, raising her eyebrow. Paul slumped down, giving up.

"Thy pig yields, my queen." He said back in the same accent, putting a hand on his head for good measure. Emett grinned, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Danny pulling back his arm. "Well then, FETCH BOY!" She yelled as the cooked tender went flying through the air, Danny in the background letting out a whoop of joy.

Paul scrambled to his feet, then took off after the airborne piece of meat. It was going to hit the ground, but he had caught it. Although the others may be faster, stronger, and smarter, Paul had the best hand eye coordination and aim, he could even hit a target board fifty feet away, dead bullseye. As Paul was being his usual animal self, Danny turned to Emett.

"So, what are we going to do today?" He said in a calm manner, looking into her green eyes. She shrugged, not really caring, then her features lit up, exchanging eye contact with Danny and the now-finished-with-his-meal Paul. The two boys seemed to get what she wanted to do, and joined in on her happiness.

"Random Raid!" They shouted together. They all got their knapsacks and walked down to the decaying first floor, exiting the old building. After conversing, they decided that Paul should get the South, Danny the East, and Emett would get the West.

"Whoever gets the best item wins, and remember, you have to be back before midday, ready guys?" Two nods were the answer to Paul's question. "Alright then, ready, set, GO!" He exclaimed, running towards his designated area. Danny and Emett went their separate ways, Emett going by the rooftops.

A couple of hours later, it was almost Midday, and Emett had nothing. She sighed, if she didn't grab something, her winning streak would be broken. She glanced from item to item, then she spotted something, something that would give her a definite win. Inside a pen, was a foal, a MUSTANG foal. Those were really rare, rumor had it that only two of their type our alive.

Her decision was made quickly, a plan forming in her head. It was old enough to run, and by the looks of it, the horse had no mother. Jumping down from the rooftops, Emett strolled by an apple stand, quickly swiping one before anyone could see what she was up to. Continuing on her merry way, she stopped in front of the pen, making her way to the back where no one could see her.

She held out the apple in front of the foals face, it whinnied, and ran forward to eat it. The foal, grateful for the fruit, started to rub up against her hand.

"Hey boy, I'm going to get you out of here, just wait a minute." She said softly, not wanting to scare him. Looking around, she spotted a lock. Then as if she were magic, she pulled it off. The man that owned the foal sure was stupid to leave the pen unlocked. She then grabbed the small horses neck, guiding him out of the cage, and he agreed happily.

The horse, wanting to keep the human, gestured to his back. Emett looked confused at what he was doing, then realization came to her. She got onto the foal, and thanks to her small frame, he was able to hold her. As soon as Emett was settled, the pair took off through the market. She was chased, but the speed was too great for the pursuers, and they gave up. Emett laughed, thinking of the faces her brothers were going to make.

"Where is she? She's always late, why is she always late?" Danny said, Paul not paying any mind. Paul came back first, a small crate full of pots in his arms. Danny came about five minutes later, with a Survey corps cloak. It had been close for the both of them, Danny more since he literally took the cloak off of a soldier. Danny paced back and forth on the third story floor of their building, Paul just rearranging the pots on their storage floor beside the worrying blonde.

Danny avoided stepping on the stolen goods as he paced. Paul looked up at the other boy, giving him a sincere look. "She'll be back, you know she won't get caught, she's the best out of all of us, at stealing that is." Paul looked up, his hazel orbs meeting a blue. Danny opened his mouth to respond, but he closed it when the voice of Emett was heard.

"So you DO care?" She smirked as Danny and Paul whipped around to look at her, one of them had a face that said "I told you so" the other one looking relieved. Danny ran up and hugged her as Paul looked at her form.

"HA, YOUR WINNING STREAK IS BROKEN!" Paul said as he pointed at the girl. She just rolled her eyes at his antics, but altogether smirked. "Not quite." She said, both boys looked confused, until a whinny caught their attention. Both of them ran over to the third story window, and looking down, they saw the mustang foal, happily drinking the water Emett had provided.

"I think I win; don't you think so to boys?" She said with mischief tinged in her voice. All Paul and Danny could do was merely nod as they looked down at the rare horse.


	3. I'm on top of the Wall!

**Chapter 3: I'm on the top of the Wall!**

Emett was bored. She was currently laying on top of their base roof, bored. It had been a few days since the horse epidemic, and after explaining how she got the foal, she named him Swift, out of the pure fact that he was WAY faster than any other horse she had seen. But now, she was bored. She gazed up at Wall Maria, daydreaming about the outside world. Emett was ordered to stay at the base by Danny AND Paul, (who knew he cared about her well-being!), because she had broken her arm by misjudging a jump distance in between the buildings.

She looked down at the cloth that held her arm at a 90-degree angle, scowl on her features. She didn't have to worry about people spotting her, as she was in the abandoned part of Shiganshina. She looked back at the Wall, the only thing between her and the Titans that were outside of it. She shivered at the thought of the Titans getting in, their disfigured bodies and those calm, and creepy, smiles. How did she know about them? Number one, the town talk, and number two, the basic fact that she had seen them.

That was the day that her- NO, she wasn't going to think about that not now. She snapped out of her thoughts as a droplet of rain hit her head, then a few more. A light drizzle had come to the district, joy. She continued to think, when suddenly she shot up. What if she could go ON TOP OF the Wall? Emett pondered this, no Garrison soldiers were around these parts of the walls, so she could do it without getting sent to court.

Emett then started to walk to the edge of the roof, and even with a broken arm, jumped off . . . and landed perfectly. Emett jogged to the wall, then looked around for a door to go up top.

"There you are." She muttered to herself, and sprinted over to the boarded up door. Kicking down the barricade, she peered in to see a huge staircase. She shrugged her shoulders, just rolling with it, and started her journey. By the time she got to the top, it was sundown. It was beautiful, Emett could actually see the sun sink down and melt into the horizon. There was a forest of giant trees of to the side, and she could see titans scratch at the walls. She sat on the edge, facing the outside.

Emett didn't know how long she was up there, but the sound of thunder snapped her from awe. She looked up to see it was night, muttered a quick curse word, and took off to the staircase. Once she went got to the stairs, she knew that it would take too long, so she simply jumped from one side of the stairs, to the other. This continued until she reached the bottom. Running out the entrance from inside the wall, she kept sprinting until she got back to the three story base, slamming the door to the first story open.

Here was her mustang, Swift, looking startled. The trio had converted the decaying first floor into a stall for Swift, so no one would see him outside. A horse in an abandoned sector of the city, brilliant. Emett gave a quick apology while running past Swift, climbing up the roped that lead to the second floor. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she was encased in a bone crushing hug.

"Where were you Emett, we thought you had gotten caught and then we saw Swift acting like he- "Paul spoke in a quick tone, but stopped rambling as soon as he saw the dreamy look on the nine-year-olds face. Danny not noticing, just happy to have his friend-considered-sister home.

"Emett, where were you?" The brunette spoke again, in a much calmer manner. Emett looked at the two questioning faces then a smile split onto her face.

"On top of the wall, it was beautiful." She stated in an elated tone. The two boys looked at their sister in disbelief, "What?" They both said together, not believing her. She didn't take notice of them, and kept on speaking of the experience.

"There was a forest, of giant trees! You could see the sun set, and the beautiful colors it produced! Not to mention the outside world! It was AMAZING!" Throwing her hands up in the air for emphasis. Paul could only imagine, and Danny, well Danny was awestruck like Emett.

"We can all go tomorrow; I can take you guys there! You have to see it!" She yelled, the guys nodding eagerly. About an hour later, they had their plans for tomorrow, and they could not wait. But, since it was midnight, they decided to head to their Sleep corner and hit the hay for tonight. They exchanged their goodnights, and a candle was blown out by Emett, signaling the end of another day.

Emett was woken up by someone poking her shoulder, she opened her eyes . . . to find Paul crying. "Hey, what's wrong Paul?" She said while rubbing her eyes, trying to get rid of the sleep. A crack of lightening came down, and he yelped, scooting next to Emett. Emett sighed, (Man she likes to do that!), and laid his head down in her lap, stroking his hair.

"C-Can you sing for me?" Emett looked down at Paul in the darkness, the only light coming from the moon outside the window. Giving a small smile, she sang a song her Mother had sang for her when she was little, well littler. Taking a deep breath, she started to sing, her voice echoing around the room.

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _They strung up a man_

 _They say who murdered three._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _Where dead man called out_

 _For his love to flee._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree._

Emett continued to sing as Paul became relaxed by her song, her voice like bells to his ears.

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _Where I told you to run,_

 _So we'd both be free._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

Emett hesitated on the next line, not wanting to scare him, so she quickly modified it for a. . . nicer atmosphere.

 _Wear a necklace of hope,_

 _Side by side with me._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _Where I told you to run,_

 _So we'd both be free._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _They strung up a man_

 _They say who murdered three._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _Where dead man called out_

 _For his love to flee._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree._

Emett finished her song to see that Paul had gone to sleep. She smiled, then scowled. The cast was still on her arm.

Emett was happy, the stupid cloth had come off, her arm was healed! A pep was in her step all morning. Her cast was off, we had enough food to last a week, AND Danny had given her permission to ride her horse across town to see the survey corps come back from their recent expedition!

Emett absolutely loved the Survey Corps, she would sleep with the cloak Danny had stolen on the Random Raid every night, it made her feel. . . safe. A goodbye or two later, Emett hopped onto Swift and took off towards the gate entrance for Wall Maria. While trotting down the street on the bareback horse, the girl could see many faces awe at the breed of her horse.

Paying no mind, except smirking in pride at HER horse, she made way to the gate entrance, staying at the back of the crowd. She could see just fine, because Swift had grown over the month, but the real problem were the people surrounding her horse, trying to touch him. She leaned over to Swifts ear, "You can go back home, I'll call you when it's over, I know you don't like people touching you baby." She whisper-cooed into his ear. Swift wiggled his ears in agreement, and Emett hopped off.

Swift took off back from where the trio had come from, happy to get away from the crowd. Emett didn't have to worry about him getting taken, because Swift only listened to her, Danny, and Paul. Anybody else who tried to ride him, well, let's just say they would be in extreme pain for a while.

Emetts thoughts were interrupted by the grinding sound of the gate opening, Garrison soldiers working together to let the scouts in. Now that she didn't have the height of the horse, she couldn't see. Her resolve, the rooftops. She got up there in about ten seconds, NEW RECORD! Anyways, now she could see the Scouts walk through the path in the crowd. She was so interested in watching that she didn't notice the various people pointing at the little girl on top of the roof.

"HEY GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Emett was snapped out of her daze by the sound of a man, following the voice, she saw it was none other than Commander Erwin himself. Soon people were starting to catch on to where she was, Emett was thankful she wore a black cloak today. She wasn't really sure what to-

"HEY THAT'S THE THIEF THAT STOLE MY MERCHANDISE!" And now she knew what to do, THANK MARIA FOR WEARING A CLOAK TODAY! So without hesitating she ran, the sound of 3DMG behind her. Emett then whistled a four note tune she likes to call "Red Robin". Changing her direction towards the edge of the four story building, she ran faster.

"She's going to jump!" Gasp rang out behind her from that comment, "She doesn't have gear like us, SHE'LL DIE!" Emett simply shrugged it off as she jumped, cloak still over her features, she could feel fingertips brush against her cloak as the crowd watched her plummet towards her death, or so they thought. Just before she became a splatter on the ground, a blur ran by, Emett landing and standing on Swifts back. She let out a whoop of victory, then sat down on the bareback horse.

Erwin was left standing on a rooftop as the mysterious figure got away, the horse to fast, even with their 3DMG on. Levi in the background punching the wall because they got away, and Hanji, Hanji was squealing so hard right now. Erwin put his hand on his head as he gave the order to go back to their horses.

Somewhere on the ground, a child with turquoise eyes and dark brown hair was watching with a mixture of anger, confusion, and most of all awe as the figure got away. Then determination glinted in his eyes, he would find out who that mystery man was, no matter what!

Once back at their base, and Swift in her stall, Emett climbed to the second story to find Paul gorging on food, (Again.), and Danny reading a book about the outside world. He glanced up to see Emett grabbing a piece of bread and sitting down.

"Anything interesting happen today Emett?" He inquired, flipping to the next page as she sat up. "Besides seeing the Survey Corps return? Eh, it's the same as any other day." She responded, biting into the bread. Danny hummed in response, and Paul continued to gorge.

 ***Ah, classic Eren, I have my doubts that he'll be able to catch Emett, but he can try!**

 ***If anyone can guess the Series I got the song Emett sang from, Congratulations, you are now officially apart of my Favorites list.**


	4. The day I lost part of my soul

**Chapter 5: The day I lost part of my soul.**

"Emett, Emett wake up!" Emett snapped open her eyes and punched someone in the face, cries of pain were heard all throughout base. Emett realized that person was Danny, she felt horrible. She muttered a quick sorry before getting up, slightly dizzy. Her dream, it was weird. There were titans, and turquoise eyes, that's all she could remember.

"What the hell was that for?!" Danny yelled, holding his nose in pain.

"For waking me- "Emett was interrupted by the loud snores of her adopted brother, Paul. How was he still sleeping!? She sighed, then gathered up her stuff. "Where are you going Emett?" She looked over at him with tired eyes, not really caring, it was too early.

"I'm going to restock our food supplies; I'll be back soon." She replied, grapping her knapsack and sliding down the rope to Swifts stall. Emett patted his snout, the silent reply of let's go. Hopping onto Swifts back, she rode out of the base, and towards the District Square.

It was year 845, five months since she was spotted by the survey corps. Her red hair was now at knee-length, but it was held up and folded so it looked like it only reached the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her eyes glinted in curiosity and strength, and her slim figure displaying a stance that can be described as strong. Not only has she grown but everybody else to.

Danny's shaggy dirty blonde hair had to be cut, now its above his ears, draping down only some. His blue eyes have become a deeper shade, and he grew about an inch, still taller than Emett. He still looked muscular, but so did everybody else, but Danny more.

Paul was an inch taller than Emett now, but still half-an-inch shorter than Danny. His brunette locks held back in a low ponytail, he didn't want to cut it. He was still slim, but no one knows how he keeps himself that way with all the food he eats.

Swift has become a beautiful mustang. He is a stallion now, and his coat of slick black only gives him pride. Not only that, but his speed, stamina, and jump height have improved greatly.

Emett looked around the square, just enjoying the day. She didn't wear her cloak, but no one knew she was the infamous thief anyways. Emett could've sworn these people were stupid, they didn't even recognize her horse! But this was beside the point.

Emett stood side by side with her horse, "Wonder around okay? I'm just going to stroll. I'll call if I need you." She whispered, the horse huffed, but stalked off anyways. Emett continued to stroll around, then she decided to go roof surfing, or in simpler terms, just running on the roofs.

Emett had fun with this for a while, improving her acrobatics as well, an occasional flip or two, this reminded her of the good old times, before she and her adopted brothers went into poverty. She continued to do this for about forty minutes, she was about to leave the area when she saw a kid, about her age, getting beat up. She smirked, this was going to be fun.

"You result in violence because your brains the size of a walnut! So go ahead and pummel me all you want, I've already won." The golden blonde stated, Emett had to admit, the kid had guts.

"Well you know what? I'm a sore loser!" He readied his fist to punch the blonde he held by the shirt, that would hurt. Emett decided it was time to intervene.

"Really? I thought you were smarter than that, I guess the kid was right, you do have small brains!" Emett yelled from atop the roof. The four on the street looked up to see the steely green gaze of the girl. The overgrown baby holding the blonde smirked, Emett didn't like where this was going.

"Oh yah? What are you going to do about it girly?" Oh, he just crossed the line, NO ONE calls Emett girly. Danny and Paul had learned that the hard way, they never say the word around Emett anymore. Emett felt anger bubble inside her, and without thinking, leapt off the roof. She absorbed the impact by rolling, then got to her feet. She ran at a pace so fast that they couldn't keep up, and she punched one of the bullies, affectively knocking him out. The blonde behind her stared in shock. She looked up to meet the gaze of the two remaining.

Emett smirked, "Take your comrade and run ladies, or your next." She said in monotonous tone. The two remaining did exactly what she said, running from her like she was a titan. In the distance she could hear one yell "She's worse than Mikasa!" Emett wondered who Mikasa is.

"BACK OFF!" Emett turned to see a boy with brunette hair running at her, a girl about the same age running beside her. Emett turned to the blonde.

"Your welcome, and now I take my leave." Emett exclaimed in a fake British accent, then did her "Red Robin" whistle. The boy looked confused, but Emett didn't care. She watched as Swift ran past the brunette boy coming at her, she gave a mock salute before jumping onto her still running horse. She barely had time to notice the blonde and brunettes surprised features, even the stoic girl by his side seemed surprised, she grinned at this reaction. Emett urged the horse to go faster, and the pair was off.

A couple of minutes passed, Emett was enjoying the town circle, not square this time, until everything went quiet. Then, out of nowhere, a flash of orange lightning came down. Emett became startled, and looked towards where the sound came from, she wished she hadn't though. As people started gathering, Emett watched in horror as a titan had its head over the wall. Emett had seen titans before, but none that big, that wall was fifty meters high!

Time slowed down, and Emett knew something bad was going to happen. Her hunch was correct, as he kicked a hole in the wall. Concrete showered everywhere upfront, from boulders to pebbles. Then a smile came through the hole, a titan. Emett then paled, her base was in that direction, her friends, no, family, DANNY, PAUL!

Emett didn't have to give the orders to swift, he had already taken off towards the front. When Emett arrived, she kept on repeating one word, no. She saw Danny kneeling next to a boulder, and something red glinted in the sun. Anything but what she was thinking would have been fine, but the cold hard truth settled in as she saw the half-crushed form of Paul.

Emett kneeled next to the being, and put his head in her lap. He gave a weak smile as tears rushed down her cheeks.

"C-C-Can yo-ou sing me a-a so-song?"

Emett looked at his eyes, and nodded, not wanting to accept he was dead just yet. She remembered a song from a book her mother had found while they were outside the walls.

 _Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

 _A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

 _Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

 _And when again they open, the sun will rise._

Paul saw his life flash before his eyes, but mostly the memories of him, Danny, and Emett.

 _Here it's safe, here it's warm_

 _Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

 _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

 _Here is the place where I love you._

A smile graced his lips at her voice.

 _Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

 _A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

 _Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

 _And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

His eyes dimmed, and his grip on her hand loosened.

 _Here it's safe, here it's warm_

 _Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

 _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

 _Here is the place where I love you._

His hand fell to the ground, and Emett couldn't bring herself to finish the song. She saw that he had died smiling. She didn't want to accept it, Paul, her brother, was dead, and nothing could change that. She cried, then lifted her head back and screamed. This wasn't an ordinary scream at all, Danny covered his ears from the sound, everything around them broke, the boulder cracking and shattering like glass.

Whatever she did, she paid no notice to it as she returned to crying. Danny off to the side, looking around him and horror. But the sound of thudding brought him out of his hysteria, he turned around to see a fifteen-meter class titan looming over him, and part of his brain just clicked. He ran towards Emett, picking her up bridal style and called for Swift, the horse immediately zoomed over, and Danny jumped on.

He held onto Emett with one hand and Swift with another, whispering encouraging words to his sister. He looked behind him to see the titan running at full speed, but it couldn't keep up.

"SWIFT TO THE RIVER!" Danny yelled, and Swift complied with his secondary master's orders. When they got to the canal. There was an old boat that could hold all three of them. Taking the paddle, he started to oar away, towards the inner walls. He paid no notice to the two passenger filled boats behind him as he kept paddling.

When they arrived inside of the main circle of Wall Maria, he continued paddling, and this turned out to be a good thing, because the wall had just been breached, he didn't care about the giant titan that had busted through the wall, all her cared about was protecting the last of his family.

The three boats eventually made in to Wall Rose, all passengers docking, grief filled cries were heard. Emett had stopped crying a while ago, just sitting still with blank eyes. Danny put himself and Emett on top of Swift, and they took off. When they arrived at the designated area for refugees, Emett took a bandana out of her knapsack, which was filled with the last of their personal belongings, and tied it around her mouth, never to speak again.

The refugees were housed in the old storage chambers, and were given shifts on the farmland. Danny was worried about Emett, she was only happy and open around him and Swift, other times she was a complete introvert, avoiding people at all cost. Because this was the day she had lost part of her family, this was the day she lost part of her soul.


End file.
